Plug-in hybrids and all-electric vehicles can be propelled by one or more electric motors using electrical energy stored in one or more rechargeable batteries or another energy storage device. A charger or charging connector at a charging station may be plugged in to a charge port located on the vehicle to charge the vehicle's power source. The charge port for such plug-in hybrids and all-electric vehicles is typically externally mounted to allow easy access to the charge port and the ability to lock the passenger compartment while the vehicle is being charged. While conventional low voltage power sources may be used to charge vehicle batteries, high voltage charging stations are available to replenish electric vehicle battery charge at a faster rate than the low voltage power sources.